Lil' George
Personality "You remain confident despite overwhelming evidence for the contrary"- Lil' Tony on Lil' George George is the leader of the "crony squad" and the main character of the show. He displays little inteligence or abillity but boat loads of confidence. He is also very selfish rarly showing any compassion towards other people. When he was supposed to be watching out for his brother Jeb, he got stuck under a rock and had to chew his own arms off. George quickly sows them back on backwards, not bothering to fix it because the talent show is starting. George also loves to give people nicknames. Some of his nicknames include: *'Rummy , Rum-Tum' *'Condi , Condaskeeza, Dondaleeza Rubacheen' *'Lamey' *Stinky *Red Shirt *Raul Zappa Tappa Blah Blah Something or Other In Crony Breakup he has a mental breakdown from trying too give to many people nicknames at once. Talents and Interests Music George has a great interest in classic and punk rock. He also desplays talent in this feild. George can play the guitar and is the lead singer of his band "the Lil' Bush Band". Cheerleading George once became a cheerleader with Lil' Tony, which he very much enjoyed, but he was forced to give it up because his parents were afraid it would "turn him gay." Family and Relationships George Sr. George Sr. is George's father. Although he clearly loves his son, he shows little affection towards him, which causes George to be completly starved for his attention. George is always eager to make his father proud of him, and is the only person he will put aside his personal wants in order to make happy. Barbara George's mother. Barbara teaches George all kinds of terrible life lessons and thats "it's okay to hate someone as long as they're different then you." However she is also very protective of him. Jeb Jeb is George's younger brother. George doesn't much care for Jeb, often bullying him or ignoring him. He shows very little concern over his well being, but these are most likely learned behaviours as this is also how his parents treat Jeb. Neil Neil is George's older brother. He doesn't live at home and the two don't often see eachother. In "Hall Monitor" Neil gives George and his friends LDS to "unlock there inner hippie". Condi George is completly oblivious to Lil' Condi's crush on him, and sometimes forgets she's a girl. He mostly uses Condi to do his homework for him and always ignores her sensible suggestions. Rummy George uses Rummy to beat kids up for him and also as the groups official scapegoat. Cheney George considers Lil' Cheney to be his coolest friend, because of how much he hates everything. He bosses him around much less then the other two cronies, and unlike Condi and Rummy he doesn't appear to have any designated job in the group. Laura George has a crush on Lil' Laura, which she seems to return. In "First Kiss" he joins her prayer group and attempts to kiss her, but this doesn't work out. In "Three Dates" he chooses her over his other two dates and in "Wedding" Laura thought George wanted to propose to her. Tony Lil' Tony and Lil' George became friends after both not making the football team. They clicked instantly and became cheerleaders. Tony quite clearly had a crush on George, which George didn't seem to notice. However Neither of there parents approved of this friendship and it was forced to end, and George had to stop cheerleading. Princess Fatima Princess Fatima was an arabian princess George took to the school dance, along with Condi and Laura "Three's Company" style. Trivia *His lunch box has an american flag pattern on it. *The real George W. Bush was also a cheerleader. *George's passion for nicknaming is also taken from the real George W. Bush. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Voiced by Chris Parson